Maleficent Attraction
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: "In due time my little lamb we will both have our satisfaction." He grinned as pink tinted her cheeks "After all, the chase is what makes the victory all the while. I shall enjoy this little game of cat and mouse with you but when the day comes; you shall be mine and I will happily devour you in every twisted way I can."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I honestly don't know where I'll end up going with this one, all I know is WE NEED MORE OF THIS CROSSOVER! Anyways – all rights belong to each individual author leaving only the plot and any made up characters to me and yada, yada, yada. You guys know the drill! I hope I do this justice, I really love where my plot bunnies are going with this idea. R&R and let me know how you feel on it **~ X**

* * *

It had been days, years, and slowly it all turned in to centuries as she journeyed from country to country looking for a place to stay steady in. Her decision to remain in feudal Japan may have been a regretful one as she reminisced on the events that followed after the completion of the sacred jewel.

"I know Kirara, I'm hungry as well." She replied softly as her loyal companion meowed in her ear. The small feline nuzzled against her cheek before jumping down and transforming in to her original form. Fire engulfed her small body and gave way as her monstrous figure took over. Fangs barred and tails aflame she turned towards the petite priestess and beckoned her to hop on.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!" A childish voice called out causing her to halt her movements as she awaited the third party to her small group.

"Shippo I warned you not to dally around the falls, now we'll be late in getting away." She scolded slightly as the jubilant demon child hopped on their ride.

"I know, I just wanted to collect some herbs real fast. I want to make sure I don't forget everything Kaede and Miroku had taught me." He replied softly, pain flashed across his emerald orbs as she tried to keep a strong façade. Memories she had tried so hard to bury surfaced once more as she closed her eyes and allowed a stray tear to fall down her cheek. Kirara turned towards the ailing girl and licked the saltiness away before trying her best to comfort her mistress. Shippo grew quiet as he tucked his face in to her furry pelt in an attempt to hide his sorrow.

"It's okay little one, I miss them as much as you do." Kagome comforted before hopping on to Kirara and pulling Shippo's tiny form towards her own. He nestled himself close to her warmth as she hummed a soft lullaby. Kirara roared her satisfaction as she took to the skies and towards a new destination. Kagome ran her fingers through Shippo's long tresses as he allowed the beckoning of sleep to claim him. Night fell upon the group as Kirara flew steadily across the moon lit sky, Kagome could only look down at the small bit of earth beneath her as she let out a sigh and thought over the past few centuries and all of the villages, towns, and cities they had been in. Traveling so much wasn't good for Shippo and she knew it as she looked down at the growing circles under his eyes. He was still a child in yokai years and needed much more than what she gave at the moment. But being cursed with immortality had its downfall as she placed her attention on the glowing pink jewel adorning her slender neck.

* * *

It took the trio a few weeks to settle in to the new and unfamiliar continent as Kagome rid herself of her Japanese garbs and opted for the traditional Victorian dresses. Shippo had been hesitant to rid of his beloved hakamas but soon agreed that blending in was better as they began to make themselves at home in nineteenth century London. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together as they walked the markets and looked around, Shippo was excited to look through windows while Kirara stayed put atop his head.

"Be careful darling." Kagome called out to him as she followed close behind. She was nervous to say the least as she looked inside her change purse and realized they were on a tight budget. With renting a room at an Inn and the food it took to keep all three satiated, it was a wonder she could pull off buying their clothes as Shippo stopped in front of a toy shop window and peeked through the glass.

"Mother, can I get that please?" He questioned her, his accent still a bit thick even though it took him less than a week to grow accustomed to the English language. Kirara meowed in response as she pawed at the window softly, Kagome smiled with a calculating gaze as the small boy looked up at her pleadingly.

"Darling you know we are on a budget, if I find work than we will be able to spare something for a toy but at the moment I will have to say no." She stated softly before bending down to his eye level and putting a hand on his shoulder. Emerald orbs watered a bit but he nodded his head in understanding before climbing in to her arms and allowing her to carry him around.

"Mother." He called out causing Kagome to turn slightly in surprise, she still couldn't get used to the fact that he opted for that nickname as she turned her gaze towards a little girl he was pointing to. The child was crying excessively as bright green orbs looked around, frantically searching for something or someone. Without a second thought Kagome walked over to the ailing young girl and bent down to her level as Shippo pulled away from her grip and stayed at her side.

"Are you lost sweetheart?" Kagome questioned in a tender voice as the little girl wiped another tear from her eye. She nodded hesitantly before looking around once more, golden curls bouncing under the sunlight as she returned her attention to the older woman.

"I can't find my maid or butler, I think I've lost them." Kagome frowned at the idea of losing a child as she nodded her understanding and stood up. Shippo offered her a toothy grin as Kirara meowed a hello. The little girl squealed at the adorable kitten before taking Kagome by the hand and walking around.

"Where was it you last saw them honey?" The older woman questioned as she looked around.

"I had asked them to stay close by while I shopped around the boutique, I was looking for an outfit for my fiancée and when I came back out they were nowhere to be found." Shippo raised an eyebrow curiously as the little girl mentioned a fiancée while Kagome chose to keep her thoughts to herself. These were after all different times and customs as she pushed the judgmental ideas away and walked on.

"My lady Elizabeth I have been looking everywhere for you!" A tall male called out as he rushed towards the little girl in a panic. Kagome rolled her eyes at the insincerity before freezing as she felt the presence of a demonic aura. Blue eyes clashed with olive as she disguised her own energy and forced a smile, hiding her true feelings as she held Shippo closer to her.

"I'm sure you have!" The young girl replied sarcastically before turning to Kagome and never letting go of her hand. "You shall come back to the mansion with me, I will make my mother turn you in to one of my maids!"

"That is too kind of you my dear but don't you think you should get to know somebody first before offering them a job? After all, you don't know what kind of creature they could turn out to be." Kagome's comment caught the tall male off guard as he cocked a brow up and backed away slightly. He then proceeded to retain his naïve mask and smiled timidly at the young girl as she dragged Kagome and Shippo with her in to the awaiting carriage. Shippo kept close to Kagome as Kirara curled up in her lap.

"So, what is your name? You look like you're not from around here. Is that your son? He is so cute! How old is he? What about the kitty? I've never seen one as beautiful as that one, do you think I could pet her? Is it a her?" Shippo looked up at his mother figure before turning towards Elizabeth as she opened her mouth to ask more questions.

"My name is Kagome, and we are from Japan. This is my son Shippo and he is seven years old. The kitten is named Kirara and yes you may pet her." Elizabeth squealed in delight before moving to Kagome's free side and petting Kirara lovingly, she purred in response before dozing off for another cat nap as the steady stride of the carriage lulled her to sleep. Pretty soon both children were leaned against Kagome and dozing off leaving the young woman to her thoughts as she stared out through the small window.

'_I remember vaguely the information Sesshomaru had told me about the differences yokai and demons have.'_ A sigh escaped her lips as she turned her gaze towards the side windows closer to her._ 'But I have to find out for sure whether this one is dangerous or just a lesser one looking for stability.'_

"Mother?" A small voice whispered causing her attention to fall on the small child beside her. She brushed her fingers through his hair and hummed a small lullaby earning a smile from the ailing child as he scooted as close as he could. Elizabeth mimicked his movements as she positioned her head on to Kagome's lap and cuddled in to her warmth.

"My little ones." Kagome smiled as she patted both their heads, completely unaware of the green eyes staring at her as the carriage came to a halt.

"Madame, I believe we have arrived." His cheery voice called out earning a nod from Kagome as she moved to wake the children. He stood outside and kept the door open as other servants came out and assisted her with the bags and finely wrapped boxes in the back.

"Mother will be thrilled, she's been looking for a nanny for me and it'll be wonderful to have a play mate." Elizabeth went on as she hopped down, Kagome could only smile and nod as she followed after her. Shippo continued to sleep in her arms as Kirara moved to sit on her shoulder.

"If I may be so blunt my little lady I know that we just met but are you positive your mother will be…..fond of me?" She knew very little of what aristocratic society was like but she knew as a parent she wouldn't want to hire anybody right off the street.

"As long as I say so mother will be fond of you. You aren't like other people Ka-go-me" The older woman had to laugh as Elizabeth looked up at the sky innocently, trying her best to get used to the foreign name. She was just too adorable for her own good as she put a finger to her chin and thought a little harder. "You feel….nice to be around. More than nice, actually, you feel safe and pure like an angel maybe? I don't know but I know I like that feeling and want you to stay."

"As lovely as that sounds my dear I'm afraid the decision will ultimately be up to your mother." Elizabeth nodded with a smile as she grabbed Kagome by the hand and ran inside, the older woman caught up with ease as the child ran up the many flights of stairs and down a long hallway in to a magnificent study.

"Mother!" She called out towards a strict and uptight looking woman clad in an ornate dress, white gloves, and beaded necklace. Her hair was pulled back in to a tight bun complete with cowlick and a tight curl as a firm scowl marred her pretty face. The woman seemed highly displeased with the intrusion as she let out a deep sigh and stood up.

"Elizabeth, what have I explained to you? If mother is in her study it means what?" Kagome bit back the growl she knew was about to come out as Elizabeth fell behind her in fear. An awkward pause went by as Kagome tried to coax the child back in front of her, a warm smile and a gentle push later Elizabeth returned to her bubbly self as she ran up to her mother and explained exactly why she was there.

"You picked this woman off the street and expect me to accept her as your personal nanny? The one who shall look after you? What about her child, and you know how I feel about cats." Kagome brushed off the negative comments as she walked forward and bowed as low as she could without disturbing Shippo. As she rose back up a glint in the trees behind the windows earned her attention as she quickly placed Shippo in to a nearby chair and ran towards Elizabeth with stealth and precision previously mastered. Not even seconds later a shot rang out through the air as bits and pieces of glass flew around them, Kagome pushed the older woman to the side and dodged them with ease before jumping out the window and reaching in to her secret pockets. She landed gracefully on the branch of the tall tree and uncased her favorite short-hand sword just as the man dropped his gun and threw his hands up.

"Tsk, tsk, and tsk….quiet the predicament you've found yourself in." She stated softly as she held the tip of the sharp blade to the assassins throat and smiled. He began to sweat profusely as Kagome grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jumped back towards the house where Elizabeth was found crying in to her mother's arms along with a disgruntled Shippo.

"My lady I believe this pest should be exterminated, I wasn't sure what you had wanted to do with him so I kept him breathing for the time being." The older woman looked up in disbelief as guards came rushing in to the study, their own guns drawn as Kagome calmly tied him up.

"Her movements…..they were so fast I couldn't even blink." Disbelief shown in her green eyes as she trained her face back to normal and ushered the children out.

"What's going on here?!" A strong voice called out as two men rushed in, dressed in sophisticated and formal attire. "Frances! What happened?" He questioned once more as he rushed to her side.

"An assassination attempt, Alexis, it was another assassination attempt" She replied emotionlessly as she ordered the maids to place the children in a room far away from the study and under protective eyes.

"I see, all of you leave now. My wife and I have things to discuss." He ordered immediately as he placed gloved fingers on his temples and massaged them.

"You stay." Frances commanded softly as Kagome made a move to leave. She stopped her movements immediately and turned towards the couple as the door closed behind them.

"Where do you come from?" She questioned immediately before motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of her desk. Kagome obeyed her gesture and sat down quietly, hands folded and eyes closed as she contemplated on what information to disclose.

"I hail from Japan." She replied after a slight pause.

"When, with who, and why?" Alexis questioned afterwards as he stroked his moustache.

"A months' time with my son and simply because…." Kagome bit her lip for effect before letting out a sigh and looking up, cerulean orbs filled to the brim with determination as she told her story. The two listened intently, eyes focused and open minded as she explained why she left Japan, leaving out a few details as she delved in to her adventures and being a nomad. Moving from town to town and city to city, she also explained her want to settle down so that Shippo could have a stable home, a bright future. At the end of her tale the two looked at each other momentarily before nodding their heads in agreement.

"You're perfect for the job." Alexis complimented as he came over and shook her hand, the strict façade gone as his warm demeanor shone through.

"Exactly what we were looking for, although I'm still a bit torn on the decision, your actions today proved you are capable of protecting our beloved Elizabeth. We shall have you stay here, you shall be paid greatly considering your role as her personal maid and body guard. You need not worry about a thing, your son shall be given lessons along with Elizabeth and he will be treated with great care." Kagome could cry at the news as she smiled happily and shook her head towards the deal. She couldn't believe the turn her life had made in one day. To think this morning she was nothing but a lost traveler looking for work and moving here and there with a child to think about. Now, she was to play maid to a daughter of the Marques and Marchioness of London.

'_This should be interesting, but for the mean time I will have to keep my guard up with that butler.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she was given a tour around the mansion.

**[Five weeks later]**

Kagome was very pleased with the life she developed, in a month's time she was promoted to head maid. She was looked up to by the other servants and admired for her abilities in gardening, cooking, cleaning, and everything else. Shippo was ecstatic and she could see the life seeping back in to his emerald orbs as he played around the gardens with an equally happy Elizabeth. For the most part she was satisfied with the way her life was going as she strolled the mansion looking around for any imperfections left behind by the other servants. The place seemed bare and unoccupied as she looked outside the window towards the children, a serene smile crossing her features as she moved to go outside.

"You are quiet the intriguing one aren't you Miss Kagome?" She didn't even flinch as the butler she had been monitoring walked up behind her, his medium stature overtaking her own as he breathed in her scent.

"How flattering." Kagome replied nonchalantly before turning to make a move, he stopped her immediately and grinned wide as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Get out of my way."

"As long as you get out of mine dearie." He replied with a flirtatious tone.

"Of course, shinigami." It was his turn to be taken back as the smile was wiped straight off his face. He schooled his features immediately and choked out a hardy laugh before leaning against the wall for support, Kagome blew some hair out of her face and repositioned the ribbon atop her up do before bowing slightly and walking away.

"You don't seem to possess any sort of threat to my charge or son, so I shall leave you be. But for a fair warning if anything happens to either I will not hesitate to send you back from which you came." She smiled sweetly at him and followed up with a wink before walking away just as the doorbell rang. He cleared his throat and continued to grin as he whistled his way downstairs.

"My dear Grell, have they treated you well here? I hope you have learned a thing or two from their servants." A melodious voice called out in the hallways as Kagome brought the children in with Kirara in tow.

"Auntie Anne, what a pleasant surprise! Do you have Ciel with you?" Blond curls bounced up and down immediately as Kagome followed after her mistress.

"I'm afraid not love, he's over at the mansion." Before Kagome could blink Elizabeth was halfway out of the estate and on the road in a carriage full of boxes.

"You're going to have to go and get her aren't you momma?" Shippo questioned knowingly as another maid came by to collect him for his studies.

"I'm afraid so my love." Kagome replied with a sigh as she grabbed her coat and whistled for a horse.

"Is that their new maid?" The woman clad in red questioned in a hushed whisper as Grell stood close to the door looking nervously towards Kagome.

"Yes, Madame Red I presume? My name is Kagome and I am Lady Elizabeth's personal maid. Please make yourselves comfortable while I go and fetch my young mistress." She bowed low before walking over towards Shippo and kissing him on top of the head, he closed his eyes in embarrassment before looking back up and frowning as she ruffled his hair playfully; completely unaware of the spell she placed upon him for protection.

"Very well, wouldn't want you to miss her now would we?" Madame Red chuckled out just as Kagome ran out and jumped on the awaiting horse.

"Where am I headed?" Kagome questioned the stable jockey as he saddled her up.

"The Phantomhive mansion is located on the outskirts of London, you should be there before nightfall." He replied before slapping the horse on the rear and watching her go. Kagome waved her goodbyes and thank you's before focusing on the road ahead as she high tailed it towards her mistress in hopes of catching up.

'_She's fast for a little girl, who the hell is driving that thing anyhow?'_ She thought to herself after thirty minutes of no carriage to be seen. After a while of trying she finally gave up as visions of the country side began to enter her sight, with a look up at the sky and how it began to sink she decided it was nearing evening as she coaxed the stallion to go faster. Another hour rolled by until an elaborate mansion finally graced her, with a triumphant kick she rode the horse on full speed until finally stopping in front of the large doors.

"Good boy, you deserve some rest." She stated lovingly before offering her tired companion a carrot. A small meow echoed from her shoulder causing surprise to rush through her as Kirara hung off her shoulder. Guilt followed after as she tried to calm the feline down and fix her shaggy mane, a few minutes of tender love and care later and Kirara was purring once more as she positioned herself on to Kagome's shoulder. "Kirara, do you feel that?" Kagome questioned suddenly as a strong and dark presence poured throughout the grounds. She couldn't put her finger on exactly where but she knew it was close as she took a few hesitant steps forward. Kirara let out a loud hiss as the doors were opened to reveal a tall yet handsome man clothed in black trousers, white shirt, tailcoat and vest. Crimson eyes narrowed delightfully at the sight of the disgruntled priestess as she mumbled a concealing spell and proceeded inside.

"You must be the one lady Elizabeth has been boasting about all evening." He greeted with a debonair smile, Kagome returned it with equal charm as she shrugged off her trench coat and handed it to him.

"I'll take it my informant was correct about her whereabouts." She replied meekly as he led her down the hallways and in front two large double doors.

"Precisely." He replied darkly as he opened the doors for her. She thanked him with a small curtsy before moving forward just as Elizabeth waved her greeting.

"Kagome! I knew you would come! Now I can dress you up cuter than you already are, where is Shippo?" Kagome's features softened at the sight of the jubilant child as relief settled within her.

"Shippo is at home continuing with his lessons, you should be doing the same. If your mother finds out you ran off like that she'll be quiet upset." Kagome replied as she passed by the starry-eyed gazes of the servants surrounding them. She didn't even bother to ask why they were all dressed in such frilly garbs as each one stared at her in fascination.

"Awe, he would have looked so cute in this outfit I bought for him. But never the less we can play dress up at home! I want you to meet my fiancé, he's changing in to the clothes I bought him but for now these are all his servants." Elizabeth happily introduced each one just as Grell showed up clothed in a lovely white dress, his face screaming distress as he shook his head in disbelief.

"What has you throwing such a fit?" Kagome questioned, amusement dancing across her blue orbs as he jumped up and down in a tantrum.

"This is simply not the color for me! White?! As if! Red is the color of passion that should be the color chosen for me! This is so horrid, I can't live!" Kagome raised an elegant eyebrow up at his overreaction and couldn't help but giggle as he climbed out the window and moved as if he was going to jump out. The others seemed just as tired with his games as she was as they continued to just stare at him.

"You are completely melodramatic dear." She stated finally as he turned back around with a whimsical look on his face.

"Does that mean you're not going to stop me?" he questioned innocently eliciting a snort from Kagome as she folded her arms over her chest and turned away.

"Your funeral darling." Sweat began to formulate on his forehead immediately as everyone snickered at her comment.

"Kagome that maid's outfit will not do! You have to come here." Elizabeth shouted immediately before grabbing Kagome by the arm and leading her away. She didn't seem too surprised at her mistress and followed along, allowing the young girl to poke and prod and twist her this way and that until she was fully satisfied with how the woman looked. "There! You look just like a beautiful princess! That dress is so pretty! I knew it would go well with you." A sigh escaped her lips as she turned towards the mirror and observed her mistress's handy work. She couldn't help but admire the reflection looking back at her as she twirled and turned, a royal blue off the shoulder dress with white ruffles and a big ribbon in front was what she adorned. Her hair let down from its usual tight bun as long wavy locks of ebony flowed down her back. It was a feeling she missed as a white headband lay on top of her head, Kirara meowed her approval as she rubbed her body against Kagome.

"Lovely, thank you my lady. I am honored that you went to such lengths to obtain such an elegant dress for me." Elizabeth waved off her thanks and smiled as she put some light make up on Kagome, enhancing her already well-toned features.

"It wasn't hard, you're already so pretty! Good thing you don't need one of those tight things mother always forces me to wear. It's such a hassle to get on and off." The older woman cringed at the thought of a corset as she fixed her stockings and donned her heels.

"Thank you my lady." She replied gratefully before bending down and picking up Kirara.

"Can I please hold her? And don't call me your lady, Lizzy is fine!" Kagome nodded and allowed her to hold on to Kirara, she cuddled the furry animal close to her and ran out of the room laughing leaving Kagome to her own devices.

"How long do you plan to hide there, demon?" Kagome questioned softly as she let down her concealment spell and let her power overflow. The jewel glowed around her neck providing some light as a strong gust of wind flew across the room. A dark chuckle could be heard as Kagome was swept in to a pair of long, strong arms.

"Impatient one aren't you my sweet little priestess?" Kagome squinted her nose at how close their bodies were before letting off a small burst of power and landing on her feet as the forward butler was thrown in to a wall. He was up on his feet in no time, completely unharmed as smoke appeared on his clothes.

"That's Kagome to you, demon." She replied before turning to head out the door.

"Ah, ah, ah…." He teased as he appeared in front of it, crimson orbs glowing in the darkness as Kagome scoffed at his hooded gaze. "It is simply rude to just leave a man like that."

"But you aren't a man, are you?" Goose bumps ran up and down her arms as he inched closer towards her. Cursing her luck she backed up in to a wall and started to look for a way out as he over took her smaller form and grinned down at her.

"You're right, but you are no ordinary human either." He whispered seductively in her ear as he pressed his body harder on to her own.

"Exactly, because no human woman can do this." She stated with a triumphant smirk as she kneed him in the groin and blasted him with pure power. As fast as her body could go she was out the door and beside Elizabeth who was standing in front of a mirror getting ready, a pink haired maid behind her brushing her long, golden tresses.

"Thank you! Now it's your turn." Elizabeth explained happily as she turned around and reached for the girl's glasses. She backed up with inhuman speed and shrieked out her displeasure as Elizabeth walked towards her, determined to make her 'cute'.

"I am severely long-sighted and without these I can't see anything!" She screamed out as she kept her hands on her face.

"The world of dreams is something you feel with your heart, not with your eyes." Elizabeth advised her as Kagome nodded in agreement, the young girl proceeded to grab the poor maid's glasses just as the doors creaked open.

"Leave It at that." A boyish voice called out from the top of the stairs earning the whole rooms attention.

"Ciel! You really are cute! The clothes I picked out suit you so well!" Kagome turned her head in fascination as the demonic butler from before stood completely unscathed beside his master. From what she could sense the boy was completely human.

'_Why does he have such affiliations with that thing?'_ She thought to herself as he descended down the stairs in an arrogant fashion. Elizabeth didn't hesitate in running towards him and gripping him into a fierce hug before swinging him around and squealing in delight.

"I really have an eye for these kinds of things!" She gushed as she swung him around once more and let him down. A glistening caught her attention immediately as she grabbed his hand and gave him a face of displeasure. "Ciel, what about the ring I prepared for you?! There was a cute one that matched your outfit, wasn't there?"

"This ring is fine." He replied simply as he pushed her away and waved her off.

"NO WAY!" She cried out ecstatically waving her arms in the air. Kagome rubbed her temples at the child's tantrum and walked a bit closer in order to calm her down if need be as she continued on with her tirade. "After I went through all that trouble of making everything so cute, to have your ring be the only thing that's not cute!" Suddenly she dropped to the floor and began crying uncontrollably "Are you saying you don't want the one I bought for you? How horrible!"

Ciel stood behind her awkwardly before clearing his voice, "It's not that, this ring is…" Suddenly Elizabeth's crying halted as a mischievous idea gleamed in her eyes. Kagome made a move to stop her only to back up as the young girl jumped on the helpless boy.

"Just kidding!" She cried out before grabbing the ring and slipping it off his thumb. Kagome could feel the trouble brewing as she moved towards her mistress. "I got it! It really is too big for you, the one I got you is just the perfect size for you and – "

"Give it back!" He shouted in mid-sentence causing Elizabeth to look up, completely stunned and surprised. Everyone in the room had the same look on their face as the young master took in a deep breath and extended his arm forward. "Give that back right now." He repeated. "Elizabeth"

"Why are you getting so mad?" She fought back "I went out of my way….and….and…" She backed up immediately as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I was just trying to make everything cute, so why are you getting so angry?"

Kagome could tell the situation was getting out of a hand quick as Ciel's anger continued to rise with every word her mistress let out. "Elizabeth" She called out as she placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. It was shrugged off immediately as the eccentric little girl continued with her rant.

"I HATE THIS RING!" She finally yelled out as she lifted her arm up in the air, Kagome noted her actions immediately as the little girl threw the object down towards the floor harshly. Everyone stood by speechless as Kagome moved forward and caught the fragile object in time to save it from being broken. She skidded across the rugs roughly earning her a decent little burn mark as she hit the staircase softly. Silence fell upon the whole party as she let out a breath and opened her eyes, Ciel looked at her disbelievingly as Grell smirked in the corner knowingly.

"Kagome!" Elizabeth cried out as Kirara jumped off her shoulder and ran towards the fallen maid.

"I'm fine, it's just a little blood." She replied nonchalantly, Sebastian helped her to her feet in an instant as the other servants ran around in a panic. "Thanks" She stated stubbornly waving off the tall butler and his attempts to assist her.

"I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth cried once more as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and sniffled. Her defenses weakened immediately as she wrapped her uninjured arm around the small girl and cradled her lovingly.

"Don't cry love, I'm just fine. It's nothing I can't fix." Kirara meowed in agreement as she nuzzled her furry face into Kagome's cheek. She chuckled at the affection before moving Elizabeth with her as she handed a stunned Ciel his ring back. "I believe this is yours, please forgive Elizabeth, she only wanted to please you by trying to help you in being cute. Although, you're already as adorable as can be"

"Thank you." He stuttered as a bright red blush seeped into his cheeks. Kagome offered him a bright smile before reaching a free hand over and brushing off some stray pieces of hair, his blush intensified at the touch as he pulled away and stared at the wall.

"If you don't mind Lizzy I have to go and fix this little gash real quick, I'll be back soon okay? Why don't you and master Ciel dance for the moment while I'm gone? Get the party started?" She timidly let Kagome go and nodded as Ciel's features softened up.

"How long do you intend to cry for?" He questioned the young girl as he walked up to her, she hid her face in her hands as Kagome pulled away.

"B – But." She started only to halt as he wiped away her tears with a handkerchief.

"Your face looks terrible, it's absolutely unsuited for a lady." She closed her eyes and sniffed into the cloth before wiping her eyes once more as his lips curled into a smile. "I wouldn't want to ask a girl like that to a dance."

"Ciel…" She stated softly as she looked up at him. He offered her his hand before leading her towards the middle of the floor and swaying her around.

"Sebastian, take Kagome and help her dress her wounds. Come back immediately afterwards." He commanded as he swung Elizabeth around and caught her. She looked like she was in heaven as their bodies mingled into one. The other servants stared in awe, bowl of water and washcloth forgotten as they observed the two join in dance.

"No need, I can handle it myself." Kagome stated as she walked past a smiling butler and headed towards the bathroom. Pretty soon she was lost as different hallways began to connect into other hallways until finally reaching a dead end. She could feel the throbbing in her temples immediately as she turned around and walked into a fairly hard chest. She was taken back with a slight 'oomph' before being pulled towards a warm body and held against her will. The darkness seeping from the person was all she needed to identify the intruder as she looked up at a pair of ruby red eyes.

"I thought you could handle yourself, apparently you're lost my little lamb." He teased as he pulled her into a dark corner. She bit her bottom lip and bucked against him immediately, he chuckled at her feeble attempt and continued to pull her with him before getting caught off guard as she stepped on his feet and head butted his chin. Surprise was evident in his eyes as she blasted him once again and high-tailed it down the hall and around the corner.

'_Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back'_ she continued to chant in her head, temptation soon gave way to rationality as she turned her head momentarily. Pretty soon she was right back where she started as an all too familiar pair of arms shot out of the darkness and held her captive.

"You know_ Kagome_, I've never had a mortal whose soul enticed me so." He whispered in her ear "Nor have I encountered a being with such purity, such a bright light, such innocence."

"If there is a point to this please get to it before I blast you once again." She snapped out bitterly as he continued to toy with her.

"I've never had a human stir up such a hunger within me." He taunted, trying to provoke a reaction out of her. She remained as still as she could until a wet appendage lapped out and licked her wounded arm. She let out a moan of surprise as he swirled his skilled tongue around her pale flesh, he lapped up each drop of crimson blood she offered before letting out a dark chuckle at Kagome's dazed expression. "Delicious." He whispered before letting his fingers weave a bandage onto the affected area. Satisfied with the reaction he got out of her and the quality of his care he stepped back and lead her towards a familiar set of double doors.

"For a second there I thought I'd have to fry you back to whatever hell you came from." She finally spoke as he moved to open the door, he smiled and lifted a slender eyebrow at her comment.

"In due time my little lamb we will both have our satisfaction." He grinned as pink tinted her cheeks "After all, the chase is what makes the victory all the while. I shall enjoy this little game of cat and mouse with you but when the day comes; you shall be mine and I will happily devour you in every twisted way I can."

"In your dreams." Kagome growled as she pushed him aside and opened the doors. Ciel and Elizabeth were taking a slight break earning her a sigh of relief as no more fights broke out. Grell narrowed his eyes at the flushed look on her face before making a move to meet her at the last step.

"And where have you been?" He hissed with a smile, nostrils flaring slightly as he smelt her petite form.

"Nowhere you should worry about shinigami." She bit back with equal hostility, Ciel and Elizabeth gravitated towards them within seconds as Kagome trained her face back to its normal cheerfulness.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Concern filled her bright green eyes as she took Kagome's hand into her own. Kagome nodded her response before patting the young girl on the cheek, assuring her that she was just fine. Music filtered through the air causing a magical feel to surround the mansion as heads turned towards the top of the stairs. Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as Sebastian stood tall and proud, a violin in hand as gloved fingers worked their magic into the instrument. Everyone's attention was on him right away as gasps and sighs of awe reached her hearing. The rest of the servants moved closer towards the beautiful sound as Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. Ciel grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and lead her on to the dance floor as Grell stood at the bottom of the stairs, mouth open and vocals raging as everyone turned in surprise to hear his magnificent voice.

'_Who would have thought?'_ Kagome raised an eyebrow at the talented duo before shrugging her shoulders and heading towards the piano. Pretty soon the whole house was filled with the wonderful sounds as Kagome worked her fingers into the keys, following the demon's every note as Grell continued to sing. Everyone seemed to be lost in the music as they swayed and moved with the beat. Elizabeth laughed out loud while Ciel allowed himself the luxury of a smile, everything seemed peaceful within the Phantomhive mansion; everything except the look in a pair of crimson eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, she was _livid_. Absolutely infuriated as the crimson eyed butler smiled deviously at her, his handsome face contorted into amusement as she pushed away the rising need to purify him back to the hell he came from.

"Isn't this wonderful Kagome? My dear Ciel has offered to let us stay with him for tonight! Please call mother and let her know we shall be home tomorrow evening!" Elizabeth beamed as she locked the poor boy into another death hug. Kagome could only sigh as she nodded and moved to fulfill her mistress's request.

"Sebastian, show Miss Kagome where our phones are located as well as where she'll be staying for the night." Ciel commanded as the vindictive male poured tea into their cups. His face brightened immediately at the idea as his ruby gaze traveled towards Kagome, she glared holes into his body before tapping a foot on the marble floor impatiently.

"This way Miss Kagome." He stated softly as he allowed his hand to brush against her arm. She gasped at the electricity she felt before folding her face into a scowl as he closed the door behind them and lead her down the dark hallway.

"I'm on to you." She stated out of nowhere as they walked in silence downstairs. He turned for a second and smiled at her before looking back as they made it into a small alcove under the stairs.

"The phone my lady." He purred as he motioned towards the old-fashioned device sitting on top of an elaborately decorated table. She stared him down carefully before taking a seat in front of it and inputting the number to the mansion.

"Hello Julia, please let Lady Midford know that Elizabeth and I shall be staying the night over at the Phantomhive manor. We shall be home within the evening tomorrow, our horses were _mysteriously_ allowed to roam outside of the property and now we have to wait and borrow master Ciel's." She raised a hand up to her temples and tried to coax away her growing headache before listening to the rants and raves of the frantic maid on the other line.

"For heaven's sake Julia don't blow a gasket!" She replied calmly before making a face. "I know, I know but you've been handling the mansion for years, one day without me isn't going to kill you. But aside from James destroying another dinner how is my son?"

'_Son?'_ Sebastian raised his eyebrow at the newly held information before turning away as her tone softened to another level. She let a few more colorful words slip through her pretty pink lips before letting out a frustrated huff and hanging up.

"I swear, am I the only one competent enough to handle a simple meal?! I mean all you ask of the idiot is to NOT burn the damned thing and he goes and blows up another kitchen, kami-sama help me I am going to neuter him if I find out him and that promiscuous little twat are frolicking in the closets once again." She mumbled under her breath as she grabbed the candle Sebastian held and tugged it off with her down the hallway. Her reiki was all over the place causing an uncomfortable feeling to stir within him as he followed after her, knowing her knack for losing her way he knew it would be no time before he felt the tingle of her irritation.

"Damn it!" He heard her spat out once more as she turned into yet another dead end.

"Although I quiet enjoy the vulgarity coming out of such an innocent mouth I can't help but wonder the reasoning behind it." He spoke up earning a death glare from the girl in front of him as she let out an impressive growl and waved him off. A faint pink glow under the moonlight caught his attention immediately as his crimson gaze took a vacation from the show of cleavage she gave under the dress Elizabeth provided.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kagome replied teasingly before clapping her hands and waiting as Kirara's tiny figure pawed at the window beside her. Sebastian's eyes lit up immediately as the beautiful feline walked over towards Kagome with a purr, she pet the tiny animal gently before allowing it to climb on to her shoulder.

"Such beauty." Sebastian whispered with want as Kirara continued to cuddle into Kagome.

"She is, and my most trusted companion." He raised an eyebrow at this as her small revelation peaked his interest some more. So she liked cats did she? Maybe she would be worth keeping around once he tainted her thoroughly, but before that would happen he needed to know one thing.

"Tell me little lamb." She narrowed her eyes at the way his aura darkened before putting a hand into her pocket where her weapon lay. Kirara licked her paw innocently but kept firm eyes on the tall demon as tiny hairs stood on end. "How can someone so pure, so untainted, and so _virginal_ possibly bear a son?"

"Simple. I adopted him." Kagome replied gently as memories of her beloved boy raced through her mind, she didn't realize how much she missed him until now as she let out a sigh and handed Sebastian back the candle. "I'm feeling a little tired now, can you please lead me back to my room?"

"Of course, my lady." He replied nonchalantly as a smile graced his features. As much as he had wanted to know about the mysterious child, he didn't feel the need to upset her as she walked quietly at his side. Her furry companion purring in her ear as a sign of comfort as he allowed her some space for the time being.

"Thank you, demon." She stated softly before entering her chambers. He fought against the need to take her as she sashayed into the room, her ample bottom calling to his dormant beast as her hips swayed. The scent of purity hung in the air as his pupils grew into a pair of slits, ruby red eyes tinging a slight pink as the spark of her power filtered through the atmosphere; tingling his senses as It rubbed against his own aura in a warning.

"Sweet dreams my lady." He replied before disappearing into the shadows of the mansion, Kagome hesitated in undressing as the ominous feeling of something watching her hung in the air.

"Kirara." She called earning a meow from her tiny roommate. "Change." With that command in place the feline jumped from the bed and allowed large flames to surround her as a monstrous figure replaced the once tiny cat demon. She growled momentarily before sitting close to Kagome, giants paws laid leniently on the carpet floor as skilled ears swayed back and forth; picking up all and any sounds as she guarded her mistress. Kagome allowed her mask to falter then as her face contorted into deep concern, she undid the buttons and ribbons behind her along with the one atop her head before letting the gown slip to the floor. The cold night's air caused goose flesh to rise on her skin as she ushered herself into the wash room and prepared for bed. A white button-up awaited her inside the pristine bathroom along with some bottles causing a giddy squeal to erupt from the priestess as she jumped into the elegant bathtub and began washing up.

"Finally, time for myself." She thought out loud before allowing her eyes to close as her muscles relaxed under the water, her arms hung to the side as her head laid back. After a few minutes of relaxation the scent of burning candles assaulted her nose as her eyes opened back up. Darkness, complete and utter darkness surrounded the room replacing easiness with frustration as she grabbed her towel and jumped out of the tub. "I mean seriously?" She almost cried as Grell appeared from the shadows, his long brown hair replaced with red the color of blood. His green eyes locked on her form immediately as his mouth widened into a razor sharp smile.

"You smell positively delightful my dear little kaggy." He purred as she rolled her eyes and brushed a few fingers through her hair. The chill of the wind caused a shiver to run down her spine as he moved closer to her.

"What do you want Grell? Do you have some kind of fascination with interrupting my moments?" She questioned with a slight edge as she moved towards the shirt Sebastian provided. As sad as it was this was not the first time the reaper had caught the priestess in such a defenseless state.

"Why Kaggy, I simply wanted to check up on you." He almost whined as he pouted slightly, his glasses tipped at the edge of his nose as she grabbed her underwear and slipped it on. Grell could only shiver in response as he caught sight of the shapely legs underneath.

"Check up on me? Oh, how sweet of you handsome." She taunted as she slipped into the shirt and dropped the towel.

'_Oh she has no idea what she's doing.'_ Grell thought to himself as she buttoned up the front and placed the towel on her head.

"Kagome, you know I hate it when you call me that. Beautiful is fine, but goddess is even better. Either way I absolutely detest being called handsome." He waved as she walked out, he followed right behind her before backing up as Kirara glared at him. Her huge fangs glistening under the moonlight in warning as she got up and stood in front of Kagome. "I honestly despise that pussy cat of yours." He stated bemused before walking towards her bed and laying down.

"I think you detest anything that's considered a pussy." Kagome replied sarcastically before releasing her midnight colored locks from their cage.

"I'm hurt, I don't detest yours." He whispered seductively as Kirara tried to take a nip at his head. He hissed at the feline immediately before laying back down and watching as Kagome brushed her hair.

"Of course, you just wish you had mine." Kagome bit back with a smile earning another pout from the reaper as he waved her off. "Anyways shinigami you still haven't explained why I shouldn't blast you out of here."

"I was simply curious…"He stopped and stared at her as she slipped under the covers and away from the night chill. Turning on her side she leaned against her elbow and stared up at him, her blue eyes dancing with mischief as he cleared his throat.

"About?" She beckoned him to say more as he paused.

"About, your son. I overheard you and my dear Sebby talking about it in the hallway and – "

"You followed us?"

"Of course not…." He smirked as her vexation grew. "I simply passed through and heard it."

"My ass." Kagome replied as he sat up and leaned against the bed frame, his boots clean off his feet and his body tucked under the sheets with hers.

"As lovely as it may be that's not what the subject is on." She rolled her eyes at his comment and just settled for silence as he stared at her. "Alright, alright well….I was just wondering how did you adopt the little tyke? From what I can smell and from the information I gathered through his blood."

"His blood?" Kagome's playfulness instantly subsided as the information roused her motherly side.

"Calm down and tame your powers will you? They're burning my skin and I just took a lovely bath in the pool of crimson." Kagome didn't even want to know what he meant by that as she allowed her powers to recede back into her.

"What blood, shinigami?" She questioned once more as she zapped him in the chest.

"For goodness sakes woman I did not chomp on the boy, he fell and I helped clean up his wound." Kagome stared him suspiciously before looking back on the past week and remembering the bandage on her son's leg. She immediately dismissed the accusation and deemed him innocent, for now.

"Alright shinigami but if I find out."

"I know, you'll purify me back to the deepest parts of hell and blah, blah, blah; honestly Kagome find a new catchphrase." She 'hmphed' at his comment before pulling his hair and sticking her tongue out. "Anyways from everything I gathered, memories and other occurrences from the past few years I was surprised to find you there. Seeing as you are human and he is a demon of the earth I was curious as to how and why."

That was it, she was cornered with no way out. She could choose to blast him out of there earning Sebastian's suspicion or she could deal with the reaper. With a heavy sigh she sat up beside him and went into detail of her past, of who and what and where along with how and why. He was intrigued to say the least as his face took on a serious tone. She didn't even feel the sting of her tears until tiny droplets fell on to the back of her palm. Grell was taken back for a moment but took a cloth out of his pocket and handed it to her, he honestly felt for the girl. A heavy burden she possessed and the many losses she had to deal with, the pain of rejection and the sorrow of watching one by one the people she had loved disappear with time while she was left on her own as an immortal. He understood now why she kept such a close eye on the small kit, the child was all she had left to her along with the demon cat currently sleeping in her lap. In the time it took to relish her story he couldn't help but have a new view on her, she was definitely more than just a pretty face.

"And that's how I ended up here. I was looking for a permanent place to raise Shippo and well you see how that turns out every time." Grell shrugged and made his way out of the bed.

"Well dear you're doing one _hell_ of a job as a mother and a nanny or tutor or whatever in the world that strict woman made you." Grell replied before patting her on the head and walking towards the window, she turned her head curiously to the side before wiping her face with the cloth he provided.

"Thanks? I'm guessing I'll take that as a compliment." Kagome replied as she stretched out her limbs and climbed out of the sheets, she still had to check on Elizabeth after all.

"Well darling I guess I'll see you in the morning, stay out of trouble." Grell winked before grabbing his boots and disappearing into the night sky. Kagome sighed and closed the window before petting Kirara softly on the head and walking out the door. If she remembered correctly Elizabeth was just around the corner as she tip toed lightly down the hallway.

"These mansions have far too many rooms." She thought out loud as she opened the door to one and peeked in. Darkness was all she saw as she pulled her head out and closed it.

"I agree, my little lamb. So bothersome to keep up with." Sebastian stated as he came up behind her. She shivered at the feel of his warm body against hers before turning in time for him to pull her into the darkness.

"Sebastian, don't you get tired of this game?" She complained as he tightened his hold on her. A deep chuckle reverberated through his chest as he sunk his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled. Suddenly, he halted his ministrations as an unknown scent hit his nose, with a deep growl he slammed her body into a wall and tangled her arms above her head.

"What is the scent of a reaper doing on you?" He questioned seriously as he kept her legs apart with his own. She gulped at the tenor in his voice before narrowing her eyes as she tried to fight against him.

"Why do you care? Feel competition brewing?" She mocked him and on any other day he would have let it pass but this was different. He enjoyed competing and bathed in the praises he received when he won but she was something he wouldn't enjoy losing. He was determined to make her his and his she would be, forceful or not. Crimson orbs narrowed into slits as he brought his face to eye level with hers.

"I enjoy competition….but not this time little lamb, I shall _destroy_ whoever lays a hand on you." He whispered low, promise filling his words as she moved to get away only to be kept still.

"And I will destroy you, mark my words demon. I will never be yours." She hissed before allowing her powers to seep out. A feral growl was heard around the corner as Kagome turned and beckoned the creature forward, before Sebastian could grasp the situation he was knocked through the wall as Kirara made an appearance. Her fur stood on end as she nipped at him, he couldn't have seen a more marvelous sight as Kagome brushed off the wrinkles on his shirt and glared.

"Kirara." Kagome called as the giant feline looked up at her, in a silent command the demon cat reverted back into her tiny form and climbed into her mistress's arms as the occupants of the house came rushing through.

"What's going on here?" Baldroy called out as Finny, Mey-rin, and Grell rushed behind him. Ciel and Elizabeth were there within seconds as Kagome turned towards them.

"Oh, just a slight accident. Nothing too serious." Kagome replied with a bright smile, Kirara meowed in reply as the priestess walked towards the two children.

"Kagome, what happened to the wall?" Elizabeth questioned as she pointed towards the huge hole.

"Oh, Sebastian fell through darling." She replied with a smirk just as the butler appeared, a not so amused look adorning his handsome face as he brushed himself off and walked up to his master.

"Oh, are you okay Sebastian?" Elizabeth questioned worriedly, the demonic butler nodded with a small smile.

"Of course my lady, I'll have this fixed by morning." He replied as Ciel stared at him disbelievingly.

"Oh wow, okay, well goodnight everyone!" She cheered before placing a kiss on Ciel's cheek and waving, Kagome followed right behind.

'_Shows him who's who'_ She though with a triumphant smirk as Sebastian burned holes into her backside.

**~The next day~**

"Momma!" He laughed with joy as she caught his tiny body and swung him around.

"Oh my baby, I've missed you so much." She cooed as she coddled him close to her, Elizabeth stepped back slightly and blushed as she looked up at her mother's study.

'_I wish mother was like that.'_ She thought absentmindedly before looking up as Kagome placed an arm around her shoulder, Shippo swinging on her hip as Kirara laid on top of her head.

"Let's go and get you ready for your swordsmanship lessons." Kagome stated with a smile before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. Elizabeth relished in the feeling and nodded as she was lead inside the house, happy to be home but saddened at the thought of being away from Ciel.

**~A few weeks later~**

Elizabeth watched with sad eyes as her aunt was carried into the church, a pristine look on her beautiful face as cherry red lips smiled peacefully. Kagome couldn't help the sadness she felt herself as she stared down at her charge. With all the support she could muster, she placed a gloved hand on the girl's arm and squeezed. Elizabeth turned misty eyes towards her and let out a cry before falling into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"Shhh my pet." Kagome whispered softly as the child cried helplessly in her arms. She knew the pain Elizabeth felt all too well as she looked up at the coffin. A sudden wave of whispers ran around the atmosphere earning Kagome's attention as everyone turned towards the entrance of the church.

"Ciel." Elizabeth whispered worriedly as she watched the young boy stepped up, his faithful butler nowhere to be found as he walked down the aisle; a red dress hanging across his arms as blue eyes focused on the woman in front. Fascination gripped Kagome immediately as he ignored the looks and idle gossip; with as much stealth as possibly he jumped up and landed beside the deceased woman whispering words unheard to the audience.

"Neither white flowers nor plain clothes suit you." He stated softly before reaching into his pocket and taking out a red rose. "What suits you is the red of passion, the color of liquorice burning the landscape; Aunt Anne." He finished before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and pulling back as the church began to be filled with red rose petals. Kagome was awed at the scene as Elizabeth picked her head up and looked around. Memories of the past filled her small mind as she turned back and whispered his name. Kagome continued to hold her close as she turned and watched as Sebastian witnessed the funeral with disinterest.

_'Typical.'_ She thought sourly before turning back as the young boy walked towards them. Elizabeth immediately let go of her and walked over to the young boy only to be turned down as he waved her off with a cold shoulder.

"You know, it's far worse when you act like there's nothing wrong. Masking your true emotions with one of indifference won't get you anywhere. You think you're tough, non-penetrable but in reality you're still as much of the little boy you try so hard to hide away." Kagome stated softly earning Ciel's full attention as he turned towards her. Anger rose within his cerulean orbs as he gritted his teeth.

"Kagome." Elizabeth called out in surprise as she walked towards the boy and bent down to his eye level. She stared at him with her own pair of blues before forcing him into a tight hug, one she knew he needed as she held him to her chest.

"What…."He began but stopped as he felt her warmth seeping through his cold exterior. It was as if she was coaxing him to let go of his pain as she rubbed her hands through his hair and hummed.

"You're not alone darling, you may feel as if you are but you're not." She whispered before pushing him away gently and keeping her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes shone nothing but compassion and understanding as she brushed his bangs out of his face. "Still so young to be carrying such a burden." She stated before leaving a butterfly kiss on his forehead and releasing him. He stood there trying to regain his compromise before turning to Elizabeth and shaking his head, he moved towards the door quickly as Sebastian waited for him in the carriage. Blue clashed with red as his demonic powers pulsated towards her, she narrowed her eyes and smiled at the challenge as the jewel around her neck glowed allowing a small trace of her own energy to be released. Their powers clashed against one another, overtaking each other step by step until finally ceasing as the young Earl commanded the butler to drive.

"Kagome, I think you may have over-stepped your boundaries with Ciel and I ask that you don't do it again." Kagome sighed and looked down at her distraught charge before nodding.

"Worry not my dear lady, I don't wish to upset you this way again." She stated before bowing slightly.

"No….I mean" Elizabeth began but stopped as she brought a hand up to her lips. "I'm sorry, it's just hard knowing that he's doing exactly what you say, hiding his emotions, but not being able to help him."

"You care a great deal for him don't you my lady?" Kagome questioned knowingly.

"Yes" The young girl replied with a slight blush as she averted her gaze towards the floor. "I love Ciel, I love his smile but ever since he came back to the mansion I haven't seen it. I'd do anything to see it again."

"It will return in due time, we'll just have to work on it." Green eyes shined with hope as Kagome patted her on the head softly. If it was up to her, the young boy would already be smiling; the only problem she really had was trying to get him away from that demon. That detestable creature that thrived off of feeding darkness into the boy, cultivating him into a spiteful shell wanting nothing but revenge. She was aware of the contract between them, having done her research and gaining a bit of information from her befriended reaper was easy. She had learned about the devilish contract before hand from Miroku and other gurus that helped her hone her powers as a priestess. As a guardian to all people, a beacon of hope to those lost, a warrior who fought against the darkness; the demon just didn't know what he was up against. But sadly, neither did she.

'_I will save you Ciel, if it's the last thing I do.'_

* * *

**A/N:** No, Grell is still a fruit cup but he feels a pull to Kagome; they'll be close friends of some sort. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I feel a little tension between our little couple don't you? He, he, he.


	3. Chapter 3

She enjoyed the time off she had away from her duties as she sat under the large oak tree and watched the children play with Paula. Both seemed so full of life as they ran around being chased by the jubilant brunette. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she closed her eyes in contentment.

_Help me_. A voice cried out to her as a sharp pain ran up her spine, electricity seemed to pulsate through her veins as her reiki flew everywhere. Blue eyes shot open immediately as she stood up and looked around. What was that voice? It sounded so familiar to her as she watched Elizabeth walk inside the house to take a phone call, seconds later emerging with stars in her eyes as she ran up to Kagome.

"Momma!" Shippo chanted alongside the blond as whispers were exchanged in-between them. She lifted a curious eyebrow up before offering them a smile and open arms as they ran up to her.

"Yes my little love bugs?" She questioned as she tried to hide her insecurities, Shippo noted the uneasiness in her eyes but smiled for her sake as Elizabeth grabbed her hands and jumped up and down in excitement.

"I heard great news! My dear Ciel will be away to a resort somewhere in a small town called Hounds worth! We must go! I'm having the carriage prepared immediately so pack your bags and Shippo's as well, Paula you too!" Kagome nodded her understanding as Shippo grabbed her by the hand and walked towards the Mansion, Paula followed behind Elizabeth who was high on the thought of seeing her beloved. A heaviness fell against Kagome's heart as uneasiness settled into the pits of her stomach, she could tell this wouldn't be much of a vacation as she lead Shippo into their room.

"Kagome, what's wrong? I'm worried about you." He dropped the childish act immediately as mature emerald orbs looked up at her.

"Don't worry about it my little fox I just got a bad feeling, that's all. I'm sure it's nothing." She smiled for reassurance as she kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair. He let out a sigh and nodded before grabbing a small suitcase and backpack.

'_You worry too much my dear, you're still so young.'_ She thought absent mindedly before grabbing a few sundresses and a pair of formal attire. She turned and stared at the red and white miko garbs she wore before and smiled as she packed it along with her bow, arrows, and sword. She placed her maids outfit on and slipped her prized short hand sword in the inside of her garter and stockings before slipping on her heeled shoes and grabbing their bags. Elizabeth was already seated and ready to go inside the carriage along with Paula who was grinning wildly and clapping her hands. Shippo hopped in beside Paula as Kagome sat in front.

"Thank you Stephen, I shall take it from here." The pristine driver smiled and tipped his hat off to her before bowing and handing over the reins. She gladly accepted along with directions before making her way down the dirt road. All through the ride the three happy campers sang songs and played games as Kagome drove the carriage with Kirara sleeping happily on her lap.

"Kagome! Are we there yet?" Elizabeth questioned, her restlessness getting the best of her as Kagome stopped and let the roof of the carriage down. Shippo sniffed the air curiously before puckering up and scurrying towards her. She patted him on the head lovingly before closing her eyes and feeling for any energies, none seemed too out of place for her as she opened them back up and turned towards a village at the end of the road.

"No my love but we are close." She replied before ushering them back inside and continuing their journey.

* * *

Night fell upon the sleepy town by the time Kagome got there as she road through the village and looked around for a place to stay. She could tell Elizabeth and Shippo were starting to wear down as she turned into a small Inn and whistled for the servant boy.

"Take this honey." She stated softly as she hopped down with Kirara in tow. He looked up at her with fear in his brown eyes as she reached into her pocket and handed him a sack of coins and a piece of bread.

"Thank you madam." He bowed slightly before flinching as she reached a hand over to caress his face.

"No, thank you." She replied before turning towards her two small bundles and helping them down, Paula followed behind with the bags in hand as they entered the inn.

"It's late, what are a couple of you doing here in a town like this?" The keeper questioned as he wiped his glasses with a dirty cloth and cleared his throat. "Do you even know what kind of lands you laid your feet upon?"

"If it's all the same, I would just like two rooms please." Kagome replied with a smile as she handed him another pouch of coins. He let out a sigh and placed his glasses back on before turning and grabbing a key from the hooks behind him.

"First the queen's dog arrives and now you." He mumbled under his breath peaking Kagome's interest as she took it from him. He looked up at her and grew wide eyed momentarily before turning away and walking out.

"We'll be here for a few days, do we need to sign in?" He waved her off and disappeared behind some curtains as Kagome motioned towards her small group. They followed obediently and were settled inside their rooms as Kagome prepared Shippo for bed.

"Good night my love." She whispered as she tucked him under the covers and kissed him goodnight. He smiled and fell asleep immediately as Kagome walked out to check on her mistress. Paula was knocked out on the chair as Elizabeth snored lightly under the covers she had set out. She blew them both a kiss before heading back to her room just as the sound of a howl broke through the calm atmosphere. A loud thump could be heard from both rooms as Elizabeth, Paula, and Shippo came running out to Kagome.

"Momma, what was that?" Shippo questioned as he held on to her waist, Elizabeth stood close to her and held tightly to her arm as Paula hid behind her. With a deep sigh she placed a hand on her head and channeled her powers before feeling around the area and discovering a not so human form of life along with a demonic presence. It was dark but nothing compared to one of the Phantomhive butler as she softly shrugged the three off and entered the room. She quickly grabbed her sword and placed it hidden behind her black cloak as she grabbed Shippo's own jacket.

"Lord Devil dog! Lord Devil dog has appeared!" Shouts from the villagers cried out causing Kagome to look out the window and down at the many citizens running out of their houses with torches in hand. She could see a faint glow in the darkness, green and eerie as small paw prints littered the dirt road.

'_Those aren't demon tracks, they're far too small and ordinary.'_ She thought to herself as she headed downstairs with the threesome following behind her. Kirara meowed on top of Shippo's head before letting out a loud hiss as many dogs began to bark at her. Kagome turned and sent some calming energy towards the distraught feline before looking at the disarray before her.

"Who is it? Who is the bad dog?!" The villagers questioned as Kagome and the others were roughly pushed to the side. She grabbed the children in time before steadying Paula as she pulled them into an alley and away from the mob.

'_I have to investigate this but I don't want them to be in danger.'_ She was conflicted on what to do as she glanced at her small group and the angry villagers.

"Paula, take the children back upstairs and watch them. I'm going to go and see what's happening." The brunette moved to protest but was silenced with a finger as Kagome pulled them towards the Inn.

"Kagome I demand to go! What if Ciel is there? He could be hurt!" Elizabeth cried out only to be pushed back as Kagome shot her a stern look.

"I have allowed you many things Elizabeth but this time I have to say no. I am here to protect and watch over you, and this is how I intend to do it." Shippo placed a hand on the girl's shoulder before nudging her towards the inn. Paula seemed stricken with grief as she looked at Kagome pleadingly.

"Be careful, please." Elizabeth finally breathed out as she bit back her tears and walked inside. Paula followed right after her along with Shippo as he shot Kagome a knowing look.

"Watch over them, son." She whispered softly knowing he would hear her as they disappeared up the stairs. In an instant Kagome was out of sight as she made her way towards an odd looking mansion just outside of the city, she could feel the demonic aura pulsating there as she jumped from tree to tree. Within a minute she was staring into the window at a white haired, lavender eyed maid who seemed to have a solemn look on her face as she went about her duties. The shouts of the villagers drowned out Kagome's movements as she felt the woman's aura.

'_It's nothing like I've ever felt before…she's not human.'_ Kagome thought as she tried to process the information through her mind. _'But she's not demonic either….just not of this world.'_ Deciding to push the thought back she turned to leave until the sound of the door flying open reached her ears. She hid in the darkness and foliage of the trees as three of Ciel's servants came running out screaming along with the seemingly calm woman. Ciel and Sebastian appeared before her as they began discussing certain things.

"Just what is all the ruckus about?" Baldroy questioned as Ciel bent down to sniff the foreign powder on the ground.

"The devil dog has appeared." The woman stated softly, Kagome could practically taste the deceit laced within her as she began her tale of the village and its laws.

"Miss Angela, please let Lord Barrymore know that the lord devil dog has appeared." One of the villagers yelled out as he ran towards them, a group of torch wielding men and women following behind him. Crimson eyes turned towards the trees and smirked causing Kagome's irritation to grow as she chanted a small spell and hid her self. His smirk was quickly replaced with a frown as he scanned the area.

"Who was punished?" The maid, Angela, gasped as she balled her hands into a fist. Kagome was glad for the small distraction as Sebastian was called to investigate the scene. Everyone was soon out of sight as Kagome hopped down and walked around the mansion. A rustling in the bushes caused her eyes to dart as a truffle of white hair peaked through. Suddenly, it disappeared firing Kagome's curiosity as she followed after it.

"Damn." She huffed as the trail was lost to her, the entity left as soon as it came causing Kagome to head back to town as the crowd grew bigger. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop before settling for breaking into a house and watching from the windows as the townsfolk gathered in front of a yard filled with caged dogs. A dead body, mauled and covered with bite marks lay on the ground as Ciel bent down to examine it.

"James was the bad dog!" Some of the people shouted just as a pungent looking male cut through the crowd. His loud voice ringing with authority as the villagers calmed down and allowed him to speak.

"So, the bad dog was James?" He questioned towards one of the men as he walked closer towards the body.

"Yes Lord Barrymore, he broke the rule of having five dogs per person." The old man replied as the Inn keeper went into detail of the story. "It seems he was keeping a sixth."

"I see, then I suppose there was no helping it." Lord Barrymore replied with his head down and eyes closed.

"No helping it?" Baldroy questioned in anger as he held on to his pillow and pointed at the lifeless body. "You mean there was no helping this?! This…this is beyond cruel!"

"The village has rules set down by myself…." Lord Barrymore countered "Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore family!" Kagome could have barfed at the way he threw his hands up dramatically but settled for silence as the villagers all fell into a chorus.

"_As the cat meows the small, white-haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog. As the cat meows the day falls."_ They all chanted as they carried the body away and out of sight.

"I was more than sure that an outsider would be the one who would fall prey but it seemed as if you were all spared." Lord Barrymore stated as he walked away, Ciel narrowed his eyes at the figure as Sebastian stood by his side.

"Young master." His deep voice reverberated through his chest as Ciel gritted his teeth.

"You know what to do." The young earl replied before walking back towards the mansion. Kagome dropped her disguise once they were out of sight and hopped down from her perch. Walking slowly over towards the dogs she bent down at one in particular and pet him lovingly before noticing a piece of cloth hanging from his teeth.

"What's that sweetheart?" She questioned as he tightened his grip on it, she smiled and nodded her understanding before scratching him behind the ear, with a sad look she untied the dog's leash and allowed him to be free as the other villagers began to pile back inside their homes, humming the same song

**[The next day]**

The sun hung lazily against the dark clouds as Kagome returned back to the room. She was definitely tired as she changed out of her maid's outfit and into a nightgown. Climbing into bed she snuggled closer to Shippo and allowed sleep to claim her as the village began to wake up.

"KAGOME!" Elizabeth screamed causing her body to shoot back up just as her mind tried to register what was happening. Shippo fell over the bed and crashed into the table with a loud thump as Paula walked in with a basket in hand.

"What's going on?!" Kagome questioned half asleep as she rubbed her eyes opened and looked around. Elizabeth greeted her with a black, lace swimsuit complete with a sheer dress and a smile.

"You want me to wear that?" She questioned meekly before diving back under covers and pulling a pillow over her head. "I love you but fat chance."

"You have to, we need a chaperone to go swimming with us and Paula doesn't know how!"

"Swimming?!" Elizabeth smiled in triumphant as Shippo sided with her immediately. Paula soon joined in causing Kagome's patience to wear thin as she popped her head back up and glared at them.

"Fine." She mumbled in defeat as they all hit her with the puppy dog look. Not even fifteen minutes later they were on their way to the small water front as Elizabeth stared in awe at the majesty behind it. Kagome had to admit it was beautiful and the temperature was just right for a swim as she began to set the basket and towels. Paula arranged the chairs and small table as Elizabeth turned and smiled wide at Ciel's figure sitting properly a good few feet away.

"Kagome let's go there!" She pointed before darting off in his direction and enveloping him into a hug. He seemed caught off guard along with Sebastian as Shippo trailed behind. Paula and Kagome were left to move the stuff closer as Elizabeth began to pull the unwilling boy into a conversation.

"Mom, can I get into the water now?" Shippo questioned as he tugged on her dress. She looked down at him and nodded before watching as he jumped in, Paula right behind him wearing a float as Kagome was left to set up.

"You have to change!" Elizabeth demanded as she pushed Kagome into a small hut and forced her out of her clothes.

"But!" Kagome began to protest but stopped as Sebastian stood in front of the opening, a sly look on his calm face as he stared out into the water.

"The lady Elizabeth has requested I watch you while you change, stating that if you don't wear the cute swimsuit she had purchased she would be _very_ much upset." He explained coolly, not once turning to look at her as she glared a hole into his backside. "Now you wouldn't want to upset your mistress would you now?"

"Oh shut up." Kagome grumbled as she tried her best to keep a distance from the stoic butler.

"Kagome!" The others called out followed by laughter as she hesitated to put on the provocative suit.

'_The things I do for this girl'_ she thought solemnly before slipping into the lacey attire and stepping out. Silence fell amongst the group as Ciel, Baldroy, Finny, and Tanaka stared at her with their mouths opened. Paula and Angela grew wide- eyed along with Elizabeth who squealed in delight, Mey-rin's cheeks flushed in envy as the men continued to ogle her form.

"I hope you're happy now." Kagome gritted her teeth as Sebastian slowly turned to look at her. Hunger. Hunger was the only word to describe the look that passed through his red orbs as he took in her hourglass figure.

"More than you know." He purred in delight just as Kirara strolled by and nipped him in the ankle. He looked down and grinned bigger before reaching a hand to pet her. She flinched but soon enjoyed the attention as Kagome joined in on the fun in the water. An hour passed when they all reached the shore soaking wet. Kagome pinned her hair up and got the children settled into their towels while Ciel sat in his chair discussing something with Sebastian. Paula prepared the food and called them all in to eat just as Ciel pulled Sebastian in closely.

"Yes, my lord. Immediately." The demonic butler replied with a willing smile.

"You seem awfully eager to fulfill this task, I thought you hated dogs?" Ciel questioned as he turned the paper over.

"Yes, I do. That's why I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." Sebastian replied as he turned momentarily. Ciel moved his gaze to the side as a bored look overtook his boyish features. "Before it degenerates into the worst possible situation."

Silence seemed to overtake the small Lord as his loyal butler walked away to fulfill the task at hand. Kagome stared for a few more seconds before being called over to the others as they laid out the picnic basket prepared by Sebastian. Kagome ate in silence as the others delved into various subjects, blue clashed with purple as Kagome examined the odd woman in front of her. With a carefully placed mask she wiped the corner of her mouth and stood up just as a crowd of villagers shouted once more.

"The bad dog has been caught!" One called out earning the attention of the others.

"It's James's dog! It has to be punished!" Another stated as they ran furiously towards the town square. Kagome narrowed her eyes immediately and moved to change back into her clothes, the others followed her example and they were soon off to see the commotion.

"The punishment's going to begin now!" Somebody announced pumping more adrenaline through Kagome's veins as they followed the large crowd away from the town's center and towards the forest and hills. There seemed to be an arena of some kind built close to the Barrymore mansion as the dog Kagome had freed the night before stood chained to the wall. Men surrounded his tiny frame as malicious canines surrounded him.

"The bad dog is chewing something!'

"Make it spit it out!"

"Let it go you bad dog! Let it go, let it go!" A man with a huge stick cried out angrily as he tried to pull at the object, Elizabeth winced as the man began to beat the dog with it. Paula held on to Shippo as Kagome wrapped an arm around her charge.

"What a stubborn dog, it's a terrible dog. Such a bad dog." Lord Barrymore shook his head and allowed the beating to continue before turning towards the men holding the other violent animals. "Begin!"

Kagome watched in horror as they let them go and held on tighter to the children as Paula dug her face into her shoulder. All five of the beasts attacked the poor, defenseless animal she had assisted violently as the crowd cheered it on. She gritted her teeth in anger before passing the children to Paula and jumping up into the air, arms positioned and ready for combat.

"STOP THIS!" She cried out in anger as she landed beside the poor dog and defended it. She kicked and punched the others with ease as whining reached the ears of the villagers. With one more swift kick the dog let its defenses down and fell to the ground in fatigue as Kagome bent down and placed it in her lap. He looked up at her with determined eyes and cuddled into her warmth as she held his body close to her own.

"You are such a good dog." She whispered as she pet him lovingly. Suddenly a scream broke out through the crowd as an elderly woman fainted, the men caught her immediately and turned angry eyes to Kagome as she glared at them all.

"Kagome!" Paula, Shippo, and Elizabeth cried out followed by Ciel and his servants. They ran to her side immediately as Finny dropped to the floor beside her and cried for the dog.

"Shhh, it is okay Finny." She stated softly as she held him close to her chest, he stiffened but soon eased up as he cried his sorrows to her. Ciel and the rest of them hovered over the two before turning as the sound of footsteps reached their ears.

"You disobeyed our laws!" They shouted as they waved their weapons around angrily.

"You stepped in the way of righteous punishment!"

"More bad dogs!"

"They're all bad dogs!"

"Punishment for the bad dogs! Punish them all!" Kagome lifted her head up as the others began to stand in front of her defensively. She sighed and squeezed Finny tightly before allowing him some time with the dog and standing up.

"_You_ all deserve to be punished, not this innocent living being." Kagome shouted back as she stood and got into her fighting stance. Everyone seemed taken aback by her boldness but soon brushed it off and charged towards her. She smirked at their idiocy before dodging their easily predicted moves and ducking, with a swift punch she knocked down three and side stepped in time to deal a low kick to another before being trapped behind. She over took the man easily as she swung him over her back and head butted the tall brute. She jumped up and kicked one in the face before turning as Elizabeth was grabbed along with Shippo.

"Make another move and they die!" Lord Barrymore threatened just as she was grabbed and roped up.

'_Damn it.'_ She cursed to herself as Ciel was chained right beside her and the dog. Everyone else was tied to a post.

"You're getting what you deserve Maltese." The gruff lord stated as Angela folded her hands and begged him to reconsider.

"Master, I am pleading with you! You cannot kill them so please forgive them!" He smiled and turned to look at her before staring at Kagome.

"That's true, the Pomeranian is one of those serving the queen. As temporary as that may be." He replied causing Ciel to narrow his eyes in anger. "Depending on what he has to say I may be able to let him go."

'_What does he have up his sleeve?'_ Kagome thought as she glanced from one male to the other.

"Tell her majesty to withdraw and never consider this village again!"

"You'd go that far to protect your miniature kingdom?" Ciel didn't seem too impressed at the lord's idle threat. "It seems like the expression _'furious charge'_ was invented for you."

"Then know what happens to those foolish enough to disobey me!" The older male shouted in anger before pointing a finger towards Ciel. "Do it! Tear him to pieces!"

"Not on my watch!" Kagome replied as she yanked off the chains pinning her feet and swung her body upwards. With all her might she kicked the pole and pulled her arm away before grabbing her sword from underneath her garter and cutting her way loose. She undid the chains that bound her just as Sebastian showed up, his black clad figure flying out of nowhere.

"You're late." Ciel stated as he kicked a dog in the face with ease.

"Please forgive me." He smiled as he adjusted his gloves. "My lord."

Kagome landed beside Sebastian and brushed off her skirt as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was such a delightful thing to him as she held on to the hilt of her sword and stared down the angry mob with a flushed look on her face. Her powers radiated off of her in waves completely intoxicating him with want as Lord Barrymore shouted out something he didn't bother trying to comprehend.

"What a loud and barbaric sound they make." Sebastian stated with disgust as the dogs began to growl and whine. "This is why I hate dogs." He ended as he lowered his gaze to them, Kagome watched in fascination as his usually cinnamon orbs glazed over with pink. As if on command the dogs bowed their heads and laid down immediately just as Ciel was released from his holding.

"The farce ends here, Barrymore." Ciel stated with aggravation as Kagome moved to undo the ties around the others. "Listen you village mongrels! There is no such thing as a devil dog"

"Interesting." Kagome stated as she checked over the two children and Paula. They all seemed okay as they fell into her arms. She smiled and held them all close before turning towards Ciel.

"The only thing here is an old man who was bitten by the delusion of authority!" Lord Barrymore seemed to tense up at the accusation as he stepped forward, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Wh – what proof do you have?" He questioned nervously.

"This" Sebastian stated as he bent down and retrieved a skeleton head from one of the dogs. He took it out of the mongrel's mouth and held it up for all to see. "It was in the basement of the mansion. The shape of the teeth match the marks on James."

"Impossible!" Lord Barrymore stated in disbelief as the others gasped in shock. Sebastian nodded and held his arm forward as he averted their attention towards a light in the sky.

"Please bear witness to the truth behind the _'Devil Dog'_, you see….it was a simple projection made out to be the shadow of the beast." The villagers looked on with amazement and anger as Sebastian explained further. "Nothing more than child's play."

"It can't be…." Whispers broke out through the crowd as Kagome put all the puzzles together.

"The glimmering you all witnessed in the night was nothing more than simple phosphorus. He just poured it all over a regular dog and allowed it to run free." Sebastian poured the powder on his fingers for emphasis before allowing it to spill on the ground.

"The devil dog was an illusion choreographed by one person." Ciel intervened as he looked up at Lord Barrymore. "And that person was you, Henry Barrymore."

"Wh – where's the proof that I did that?" The older male shouted defensively. Ciel smirked and nodded for Sebastian to proceed as he walked over to the beaten dog and bent down.

"Please hand it over, your job is done now" Sebastian stated softly as he held his hand out for the dog. The poor animal did as it was asked and opened its jaw before closing its eyes; Kagome could practically see the life seep out of its body as she brushed her fingers through Shippo's hair. Sebastian stood up after obtaining the cloth and showed it to the people of the village. "It is a high-quality fabric, why do you suppose this dog refused to let go of it until the end? The reason is this."

"Th – that's…" Lord Barrymore looked like he seen a ghost as his face paled and sweat poured down his face. His eyes widened and he took a step back as Sebastian's lips curled into a wicked grin.

"Correct. While trying to protect James, this mongrel bit your leg and this piece of fabric tore off." Sebastian's smile faltered back into its usual straight line as he lifted the piece up higher. "It is a piece of your trousers."

Lord Barrymore didn't even say a word as he turned around and tried to leave. The villagers surrounded him immediately and blocked off all exit ways as he tried feverishly to look for an escape route. "So you're the one who killed James?" Some questioned while others shouted angrily.

"There was no devil dog!"

"He fooled us all!"

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel shouted, his irritation growing by the minute. The villagers cried in rage as one lifted the Lord's pants and revealed a bite mark similar to the one on James. They quickly picked up the guilty Lord and hoisted him above their heads before heading back into town, his sounds of protest completely drowned out by the angry mob. Kagome dismissed the scene and instructed Paula to return the children to the Inn before untying the rest of the Phantomhive servants from their ropes and gags.

"Thank you Miss Kagome!" Finny stated softly as he rubbed his wrists.

"I'm exhausted!" Baldroy commented as he stretched his limbs.

"You're amazing." Finny whispered as he dropped down to his knees in front of the fallen pup. "Trying to protect your master until the end."

"Oh Finny…." Mey-rin whispered as she held a hand up to her eyes and wiped a tear. Kagome sat beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he grabbed the dog gently and held him close.

"You tried so hard! So hard!" Finny cried as Kagome rubbed his back soothingly. Sebastian narrowed his eyes with disgust at the scene.

"This is why I hate dogs." He stated flatly earning a glare from Kagome.

"What don't you hate you cold bastard?" Kagome grumbled under her breath as a few drops of rain began to fall on the group.

"Sebastian, let's go back." Ciel stated as he turned to leave, the others lingered momentarily but soon high-tailed it back to the manor leaving Kagome and Finny outside to mourn.

"It's okay Finny, you can let go now. He's in a better place." Kagome's heart felt for the poor boy as he leaned against her and held the dog tighter. Even with the rain pouring down on them all she could notice was his pain, and the amount of sorrow he held inside as he cried along with every drop. With eyes closed and arms encased around the fragile boy, she began rocking him back and forth slowly; humming a song that seemed to hush his tears as he finally let the dog go.

"You know Miss Kagome, you're the only comfort I've known." He began as she ran her slender fingers through his hair. She was soaked to the bone already from trying to cover him as he turned his face to look up at her. "Back at this old place, before master Ciel and Sebastian took me in. They use to hold me down….and…." He stopped momentarily before burying his face into her arm and crying once more. She tended to him like she would Shippo as he held on like she was his only life line.

"Shhh my dear, it's all alright." She whispered calmly.

"They would have many people hold me down at once, even though I was already strapped on to the table and the doctors! The doctors would try to give me and my friends these shots. Then they would make us fight each other…I had to kill my friends Miss Kagome, I had to or else they would punish me!" The confession that left his mouth drove Kagome's motherly instincts overboard as she continued to console the broken boy. The rain seemed to fall down harder with each anguished cry until finally slowing down as she walked with him back to the manor.

"Oh my, you're both soaked to the bone!" Angela greeted them at the front, Kagome nodded and led Finny up the stairs and into his room before heading back down.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly as the odd woman handed her a towel.

"The bathroom is this way if you want to dry off or something, I'll go and get you something to change into." Kagome thanked her again and proceeded to strip away the soaking wet dress before drying herself off. A knock at the door caused her to stop her ministrations as she wrapped the towel around her body and opened it.

"Miss Angela had to attend to some things so she had me bring this up for you." She was not all that thrilled to see Sebastian standing there with one of his white button ups in hand.

"I bet she did, thank you." And without hesitation Kagome closed the door and dressed into the shirt before combing her fingers through her hair and walking out. A loud crash from downstairs surprised her momentarily as her footing got caught under the rug. Her body was falling fast and she could only close her eyes for the pain only to look back up and stare at Sebastian who seemed to be focused on the window.

"I know you can feel it." He stated bluntly before looking down at her.

"I do" She replied nonchalantly as he grabbed her by the waist and rushed down the stairs where a blood curdling scream broke through. Kagome held on to him just as Ciel and the others ran to the crime scene.

"What's wrong Mey-rin?" Baldroy questioned as she stared wide-eyed at the iron bars encasing Lord Barrymore. Kagome put a hand up to her mouth at the gaping hole until a flash of lightening revealed blood splattered across the walls.

"Oh my god." Kagome practically whimpered as she moved to look away. Sebastian kept her close to his side as he sniffed the air and examined the scene further.

"He – hey…this is…." Baldroy stood back as Finny and Tanaka moved to help Mey-rin up.

"Master Barrymore!" Angela cried out in surprise as Ciel gritted his teeth. Kagome pulled away from Sebastian and walked towards the room before falling to her knees. She placed a hand on the ground and closed her eyes before allowing her power to seep through.

'_White hair, animal, beast, large.'_ She thought as flashes of what occurred entered her mind. She pulled back suddenly as a jolt ran up her arm, shocking her body as an invisible force pushed her back roughly. Finny helped her up immediately along with Mey-rin as she tried to ease the dizziness away.

"Miss Angela! Master Ciel!" An eccentric voice called out from upstairs followed by a loud banging at the door. Everyone rushed upstairs immediately as Finny held Kagome up and helped her up the stairs.

"L…lord…lord devil dog…" The man whispered as he fell into a heap at the floor.

"Devil dog?!" Everyone cried in unison as Kagome looked up at Sebastian in confusion. He acknowledged her concern and grabbed her immediately before rushing out followed by the rest of the group.

"They're all chanting that song again." Kagome stated as the villagers all gathered in the same spot they were about to be punished in. Dark skies gave way to a cloudy morning as everyone sang together.

"_The small, white-haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog. As the cat meows the day falls. As the cat cries, say goodnight. If you don't sleep the dog will descend. It'll eat you down to the bone." _

Kagome shivered at the odd chant, blue eyes looking around the area frantically as different arrays of auras clashed down on her at once. A flash of lightening lashed out through the air as Kagome looked up and swallowed the scream in her throat. Lord Barrymore sat up against the wall, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his arms laid dangling at his sides – completely mauled off.

"Oh my kami-sama." Kagome whispered as the screams of the servants filled the air. Ciel and Sebastian stared at each other momentarily before breaking apart as the demonic butler walked towards the body and examined it.

"L-lord devil dog! Lord Devil dog please forgive us!" One of the men cried out in anguish as Angela gasped and fell over in a faint. Blue eyes narrowed at the faked scene while Finny and the other servants rushed to her side.

* * *

"With that, the case is at an end." A devilish smirk crossed his handsome face as he served his master some tea, all the while underhandedly rebuking him for his careless misjudgments. "Having declared such a thing, this is rather unfortunate, is it not, young master?"

"Shut up" Ciel replied coldly as Kagome zapped Sebastian with a bit of purification. He jumped slightly before roaming his red gaze across her calm form, a sadistic smile replacing his smirk as he placed a cloth over her lap; squeezing her thigh in the process as she took a sip of her tea. Kagome nearly choked on her beverage as she grew wide-eyed at his retreating form.

'_Lech'_ She thought whole heartedly before setting her cup down and looking at the boy across from her.

"What will you do _bocchan_?" Lazy blues fell on her form as he tucked his head into his arm and leaned on it, all the way crossing his legs and roaming his mind for an answer. He looked absolutely adorable to the eccentric priestess as she placed a hand up to her mouth and held in her giggle.

"Young master." Finny, Mey-rin, Tanaka and Baldroy bowed halfway as Ciel straightened up and leaned against the table. Sebastian returned to his side immediately as Kagome wiped her mouth with the cloth and turned to them.

"We have taken care of the dungeon my lord." Finny stated with a triumphant smile.

"What about Miss Angela?" Sebastian questioned immediately as he made a mental note to check over their work.

"We've put her to bed for the time being." Mey-rin spoke up. "It's no wonder she's so exhausted! I couldn't imagine all these things happening to me in one whole day."

"It's so heart wrenching it's unbearable!" Baldroy stated as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Finny let out a sigh as his face drooped into sadness, Kagome could tell he had felt something for the tricky woman as his eyes washed over with woe.

"There, there pet." Kagome stated as she got up from her chair and opened her arms up for him. Everyone seemed surprised at her actions as she offered Finny a bright smile, her warm nature reaching out to his as a sign of comfort. He smiled back lightly as he took her offer and fell into her embrace, completely unaware of the red eyes burning a hole into the back of his head.

"Sebastian." Ciel called out in a warning as his butler's baleful aura rose up a little more than normal, actually, a lot more than normal as he continued to stare at the raven-haired nanny currently hugging his gardener. Kagome's own energy rose to the challenge as she continued to comfort the young boy, all the while allowing her powers to come out and play with the demon's.

"Thank you again miss Kagome, you're truly heaven sent to me." Finny stated with a blush as he finally let go of the young woman. She smiled and nodded before grabbing his cheek and squeezing it playfully, deepening his blush even further as he backed up.

"What of the case young master?" Mey-rin questioned as she stood timidly beside Kagome.

"This village completely isolated itself from the rest of society, fearing the curse of the Devil dog." The young boy began before opening his eye as he continued. "The existence of the devil dog was supposed to have been a farce Lord Barrymore created in order to rule the village. However, that same Lord Henry has now…"

"Those bite marks." Baldroy stated as he analyzed the situation. "Doesn't it seem as if all of this is truly the work of the devil dog, just like the villagers say?"

"Maybe the devil dog was angered by Lord Henry doing all those bad deeds in its name!" Mey-rin added enthusiastically.

"Well, it seems certain that this was not the work of humans." Sebastian smirked as he looked down at Ciel.

"What do you mean by that?" Baldroy questioned as his eyes grew wide. A howl in the air broke through causing shivers to run up their spines as Kagome looked out the window, the same weird energy she felt back at the mansion was present as she took a step forward.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" Ciel questioned knowingly as he stood up and looked at her. She hesitated for a moment but shook it off and smiled before walking towards him and kneeling.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind" She stated softly before brushing her fingers across his forehead and instilling some pure energy into him. She figured that if Sebastian could cultivate darkness in the boy that she could touch him and purify that darkness within, if it didn't work she could just try and find a way to kill the demon but for now she would go with this idea.

'_She feels so warm.'_ Ciel thought to himself as he closed his eyes and allowed the woman to touch him, her caress was soft and gentle and somewhat motherly as he felt her stand up and take him in her arms.

"Something bothering you Sebastian?" Kagome teased as she felt his temper rise with every stroke of her fingers and touch of her purification.

"Of course not, Kagome." He replied calmly as his eyes twinkled with mischief – poor thing, she just couldn't fathom the dangers of the game she played.

"Well if it's alright with you I was hoping to tuck my little bocchan here into bed, I think this is enough excitement for him and seeing as I'm currently away from my own charge it is only habit that drives me to make this silly request." Kagome stated merrily as she kept the boy tucked under her arms and looked up.

"Young master is not comfortable with_ strangers_ tucking him in for the night so I will have to deny your request." Sebastian stated coldly before ordering the others to go to bed.

"Well, if you say so – _Sebby_." Kagome replied as she patted Ciel on the head and followed behind the others. Oh how he wanted to wring her pretty little neck for mentioning that nickname.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to incorporate both the episodes here but seeing as this chapter is already running a bit long I decided to just keep it out and keep you all in suspense until the next one. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! ^_^ like I said before, it is definitely fuel for writing. I'm trying to get out as much as I can while I'm still on vacation so bear with me!


End file.
